a perfect soldier's only mistake
by Shibobwa shingami
Summary: what happens when a perfect soldier makes the only mistake; falling in love with the victim he was ordered to kill? will he be able to? or not? R&R ppleeeeeease!


A Perfect Soldier's Only Mistake  
  
Mission: accepted  
  
As heero yuy woke up Monday morning by the cries of duo Maxwell running from chang wufei, heero threw on his green tank top, put on his boots, (he already had his spandex and socks on...) and walked into the living room of quatre winner's mansion where the gundam boys were all staying at, at the current moment. "Maxwell! You get back here right now you weakling!" heero could hear wufei's yells as he sat down on the couch next to trowa Barton and quatre. It was a new day, the gundam pilots had all destroyed their gundams just a year before, and were all at quatre's waiting for lady une's next commands, if she had any. Generally, heero would of stayed lost without a trace, but for some unknown reason, he didn't stay lost, he let people easily find where he was, something pulled him to be found, and go to quatre's. he couldn't figure what it was though. Although he could not sleep last night, no one noticed. He had had a dream about a young girl on a balcony, her body facing away from him, but she, she was starring sadly at him, her eyes of sapphire, her long silverfish blonde hair cascading behind her moving along with the wind, and her ivory reflection. She was an angel, and heero had no clue who she was or where to find her. "heero... heero... heero?!" duo's voice made heero go back to his senses. "What?" heero asked in his usual flat voice of no interest.  
  
"You gonna eat that?" duo asked pointing to a plate of pancakes heero was lazily starring at. Heero said nothing and handed the plate to duo, who happily swallowed whole. "Braided baka." Wufei muttered as he looked at the fire place. It was now the anniversary in which the boys all destroyed their gundams, and lady une had some urgent news she had to give to them that morning that they could not miss. Not knowing what it was, they waited impatiently for her arrival. After a few more minutes, lady une finally arrived. "Boys, you all have a new mission. There is a new man named Michael dasinatoe that wants to start a war with the colonies for lack of the sun..." lady une explained thinking about the ending. "He already attacked colony 195, but no harm came." Lady une added. "That's good." Duo said. "Yes... but something is happened, and one of you will have to assassin the general's grand daughter, he will not give up the moon kingdom, which is starting the war. His granddaughter is stationed on earth, but in another realm, one of you must go to that realm and kill her. when she is dead, the heir of the moon kingdom will have to give up the kingdom for the time, until the other of you guys stop them." Lady une explained. "Who will it be?" she asked. There was a while of pause. "mission, accepted." Heero finally said. "Finally you said somethin! We were all waiting!" duo said. "Omae o kurosu." Heero said pulling a gun on duo pointing it to duo's head. "Hey! You got a new gun!" duo said looking at it.   
  
"You would know that, wouldn't you?" quatre asked laughing. "Yea! Getting it pulled to my head everyday, I easily memorized it!" duo said smiling. "Braided baka." Wufei muttered. "Well, heero, you leave tonight. The portal will be held here tonight at 21 hours." Lady une explained. heero nodded. "now, you all, I'll tell you your missions tomorrow." Lady une explained turning to the other gundam pilots. They all nodded as well. After that, lady une left. At 9 o'clock, lady une returned holding a red button. She came alone, and met up with heero and explained what he had to do. "Ok, heero. She is the moon princess. Unfortunately, we don't know what she looks like, but she has a crescent moon on her forehead, is graceful, and talks like relelna..." lady une explained. heero nodded. Lady une handed him the red button and stood back. Everyone wished him luck and waved good bye. "remember heero. Don't fall in love." Lady une whispered as heero clicked the red button and disappeared. The next thing, heero was swirling around in a rainbow worm hole, and suddenly blacking out. When he woke up, he was lying on a sidewalk, with a girl looking over him. She had sapphire blue eyes, in two balls with long blonde hair cascading down each one. "Are you ok?" she asked. Her voice, as kind as ever. Heero said nothing, he just stared into her eyes before getting up.   
  
"I am fine." Heero replied looking around. "Well... nice to know you're alright! I'm Serena, Serena Tuskino. You?" the girl asked smiling. "Heero yuy." Heero replied. "What was it that this girl had over him, he was spilling things about himself that he shouldn't of. "nice to meet you heero yuy, love to sit and chat, but I am terribly late for schooooooooool!" Serena screamed as she looked at her watch and began to wave her arms frantically. "Talk to you later?" she asked before storming off down the road. Heero stared blankly at her before he went back to his senses and looked at his surroundings. He was in a whole new world, with one mission, to kill the moon princess. But who she was, or where she was, was a complete, what could he look under to find her? just look at everyone for a moon on their heads? It wasn't going to easy, he knew that. Just needed to get things straight. He knew that she lives in Tokyo, Japan, where he was, and is a young girl that is his age, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Could it possibly be the girl he saw when he opened his eyes, and she could be covering the moon on her head? It was possible... she fit the description. He decided to know her, learn her moves, find out who she was and where she was staying. Maybe she is the moon princess, and is hiding it. for this purpose. "she's probably going to school. Better go then. Get into her classes. Know her..." heero thought walking down the street hiding the gun that was in his back.  
  
He stopped at the principal office and lied about her car being on fire, so she left. Heero immediately went to the computer and began to work. He found out where Serena lived, and her classes, then he made himself accounted in the school, calling earlier for him to come, and made his schedule. Then he went back and waited at his seat till she came back. "My car was not on fire." She said stubbornly. "really?" heero asked as there was a sudden blast. The principal looked out the window. "MY CAR!" she screamed before leaving again. She came back later and handed him his schedule so he could leave. "part one. Obtained. Heero walked down the hall way till he found his class with Serena in it. it was miss haruna's, and she was her, and his home room teacher. Heero walked in and handed miss haruna the slip containing his arrival and schedule. "Class. This is heero yuy, our new transfer student, please welcome him." Miss haruna snapped. "Welcome." The class stated. "Hey! I Know that guy! I met him earlier!" Serena blurted rubbing her eyes from sleeping. Heero walked down the isle and sat down behind Serena as people all looked at him. Serena waved at him before miss haruna went back to talking about English stuff. After class, they all went to lunch. Heero sat down and began to look at Serena from a distance. He memorized her every move, the way she smelled, her eyes, her hair, her appetite that remembered him of duo, everything. He also memorized all her friends that could tell him info about her. he had to make sure she was the girl. Later, one of Serena's friends walked over to heero and asked for him to join them. He reluctantly followed. "So where do you come from?" the girl asked. She had brown hair in a pony tail and was tall. "Around." Heero replied. "That's cool. My name is Lita!" the girl replied.  
  
After heero met all Serena's friends, and went to classes till the end of the day, he began to walk away, then turned to find out where Serena lived. He even found out all the other people Serena lived with. Her little brother Sammy, her mother (Can't remember her name! ACK!), and her father, kenji. He even found out that Serena had a little cousin named rini, and Serena has a boyfriend named darian. This wasn't going to be easy. He was going to have to be her friends, and find out all her secrets, for there was no way he could find out if she was the moon princess without her telling him.   



End file.
